hbo_true_bloodfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 4
| finale = | DVD =May 29, 2012 | previous =Season 3 | next =Season 5 }} Season 4 refers, collectively, to the 12 episodes that comprise the fourth season of the HBO original series True Blood. Debuting on Sunday, June 26, 2011 to a modest 5.42 million viewers, the season makes its appearance starring with the series' 37th episode overall, . The series continued to acquire followers, as episodes aired on subsequent Sundays, airing over a duration of a 77 day period. The series' fourth season came to an end on Sunday, September 11, 2011, airing to a viewership of 5.05 million viewers, with the episode . Ending in the anachronistic Hollywood stereotype of leaving the viewer in utter suspense, the chronicles of Sookie continue in the series' fifth season. Loosely based on Dead to the World, the fourth book in the The Southern Vampire Mysteries collection, a series of books written by award winning American author Charlaine Harris, the series chronicle the story of Sookie Stackhouse, a young telepathic waitress living in the small town of Bon Temps, Louisiana. As in the True Blood Season 4 written counterpart, Dead to the World, Sookie is led through a world possessing an ever increasingly large amount of supernatural occurrences that have been happening since vampires have "come out of the coffin", mainstreaming with their human counterparts, due to the advent of Tru Blood, a synthesized version of human blood, that vampires can easily purchase, thus assuring the public that vampires are now safe to be around, and that they are no longer a threat to the human race. The series' fourth season received an American DVD release on May 29, 2012. Episodes Cast |-| Starring= Starring * Anna Paquin as Sookie Stackhouse (12 episodes) * Stephen Moyer as Bill Compton (12 episodes) * Sam Trammell as Sam Merlotte (12 episodes) * Ryan Kwanten as Jason Stackhouse (12 episodes) * Rutina Wesley as Tara Thornton (12 episodes) * Alexander Skarsgård as Eric Northman (12 episodes) * Chris Bauer as Sheriff Andy Bellefleur (12 episodes) * Nelsan Ellis as Lafayette Reynolds (12 episodes) * Carrie Preston as Arlene Fowler Bellefleur (12 episodes) * Fiona Shaw as Marnie Stonebrook (12 episodes) * Deborah Ann Woll as Jessica Hamby (12 episodes) * Kevin Alejandro as Jesus Velasquez (11 episodes) * Kristin Bauer van Straten as Pam Swynford De Beaufort (11 episodes) * Lauren Bowles as Holly Cleary (11 episodes) * Marshall Allman as Tommy Mickens (10 episodes) * Todd Lowe as Terry Bellefleur (10 episodes) * Joe Manganiello as Alcide Herveaux (10 episodes) * Jim Parrack as Hoyt Fortenberry (10 episodes) * Janina Gavankar as Luna Garza (9 episodes) * Jessica Tuck as Nan Flanagan (7 episodes) |-| Recurring= Recurring * Brit Morgan as Debbie Pelt (9 episodes) * Fiona Dourif as Casey (8 episodes) * Dean Chekvala as Roy (8 episodes) * Dan Buran as Marcus Bozeman (7 episodes) * Dale Raoul as Maxine Fortenberry (7 episodes) * Paola Turbay as Antonia Gavilán de Logroño (7 episodes) * Dendrie Taylor as Beverleen (5 episodes) * Vedette Lim as Naomi (5 episodes) * Courtney Ford as Portia Bellefleur (4 episodes) * Alexandra Breckenridge as Katerina Pellham (4 episodes) * Nondumiso Tembe as Mavis (4 episodes) * Dane DeHaan as Timbo (3 episodes) * Lindsay Pulsipher as Crystal Norris (3 episodes) * Del Zamora as Don Bartolo (3 episodes) * Christina Moore as Suzanne McKittrick (2 episodes) * Chris Butler as Emory Broome (2 episodes) * Randy Wayne as Matt (2 episodes) * Lara Pulver as Claudine (2 episodes) * Tara Buck as Ginger (2 episodes) * Valenzia Algarin as Maria (2 episodes) * Adina Porter as Lettie Mae Daniels (1 episode) * Neil Hopkins as Claude (1 episode) * Allan Hyde as Godric (1 episode) * Rebecca Wisocky as Queen Mab (1 episode) * Evan Rachel Wood as Queen Sophie-Anne Leclerq (1 episode) * Gary Cole as Earl Stackhouse (1 episode) * Chris Coy as Barry (1 episode) Gallery |-| Propaganda= Propaganda Promo4a.jpg Promo4b.jpg Promo4c.jpg Immortalize_Yourself.jpg hbopromoseason4.jpg TB Poster 01.jpg Season4promo1.jpg References See also * True Blood - Season 4 DVD Category:Seasons Category:Season 4